1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras, and more particularly to improved electronic circuits for use in such systems.
2. Description of Prior Art
The term "prior art" as used in this specification and in any related statements made by or on behalf of the inventor or his assignee means only that the document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or indirectly, a date which is earlier than the filing date of this specification.
Film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras and electronic circuits for use in the same are known in the prior art. For example, a film speed control system for a Redlake HYCAM.RTM. camera, including an electronic control circuit, is shown and described in the below-cited U.S. Pat. of Don L. Beaman, No. 3,523,722. Another film speed control system for a Redlake HYCAM.RTM. camera, including an electronic control circuit, is shown and described in the HYCAM II.RTM. manual published by the Redlake Corporation in January of 1981.
Some prior art film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras have required more calibration time during production than is desirable, and some have required frequent recalibration.
Further, the electronic control circuit portions of some prior art speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras have been very sensitive to differences between or changes in the mechanical characteristics of the high speed motion picture cameras in which they were employed.
Yet further, the electronic circuit portions of some prior art film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras have been undesirably complex, and therefore have been markedly lacking in inherent reliability and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, some of said prior art film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras have been undesirably sensitive to hostile environmental factors, such as vibration.
Also, the electronic control circuit portions of some prior art film speed control systems have not been readily interchangeable from camera to camera without recalibration.
Also, some prior art film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras have not provided regulated speed operation at frame rates in excess of 5,000 frames per second.
In addition, the event triggers of some prior art film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras have been undesirably lacking in accuracy of operation.
Also, in some prior art film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras, the starting and stopping delay times have been undesirably long, and have not been precisely repeatable.
Lastly, some prior art film speed control systems for high speed motion picture cameras have not been adaptable to battery operation.
It is believed that the documents and things listed immediately below contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination of this patent application.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,008,425, 3,790,262, 3,597,060, 3,259,448, 3,523,722,
Linear Databook, National Semiconductor Corporation, 1980, pp. 9-79 through 9-91; the HYCAM.RTM., FASTAX.RTM., LOCAM.RTM., and other camera manuals issued by the Redlake Corporation, and any other documents or things referred to hereinbelow.
No representation is made that a search has been made in connection with any particular invention claimed herein, or that no more pertinent information exists with respect to any such claimed invention.